


It's a Nice Day to be Loved

by jetblacklilac



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fake Dating, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 03:27:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18908599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jetblacklilac/pseuds/jetblacklilac
Summary: Margaery loves Starbucks, almost as much as she loves Robb. Not that he knows or she'd admit it. SO what she tries to kill two birds with one stone?





	It's a Nice Day to be Loved

**Author's Note:**

  * For [robbsmargaery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/robbsmargaery/gifts).



> happy birthday, sam you're such a lovely person you deserve the fuckin best. uwu

People have praised Margaery all her life in being a clever girl. And of course, her beauty weighed more in everyone’s eyes except for hers. Perhaps both are deathly weapons against her foe but she isn’t in war, only faced with a dilemma.

It was a miracle in seeing him alone. Robb is almost always with his loquacious and troublesome friends; surrounded by japes, jests, and laughter. She likes seeing him happy. Luckily, she has an advantage of know him all her life to know that sometimes, he prefers tranquillity over company. Scanning each long wooden table of the library, there weren’t a lot of students at this time, milling about from shelf to shelf, looking for answers and quiet.

At the end of the vast ground floor, she finds him by the window, with an open book, head bent down. Concentration is found in the scrunch between his brows; the hard frown on his pink full lips, and how he isn’t seem aware Margaery is walking towards him.

“Is this seat taken?” She tentatively asks, biting back a poorly hidden laugh when he’s startled, jostling his seat and his eyes so wide. _And so blue,_ she briefly thinks, cursing the illuminating afternoon light streaming through the window beside them.

“Jesus, Marg, uh yeah sit down then.” Robb says.

“I didn’t mean to scare you.” She says, opening her chosen book. Well actually, she didn’t bother checking what section or genre of the book so long as she plays the part of student eager to read in the library. Glancing down, it was the history of airplanes and its mechanics.

“I, uh, there wasn’t any space left in other tables. And I’ve been looking for this book for forever, I got a little bit excited for reading it.” She blinked, a rush of heat blooming on her face she’s certain her face is utterly red. Another clue is that his face is split into a grin, dimples denting his cheeks.

Robb closes his book, marking the page with a pencil. “Yeah, a comprehensive history of airplanes is just so riveting.” He snickers.

Margaery reciprocates his smile with one of her own, shyer. “I-I’ll shut up and let us read.” She murmurs, dipping her head down, her fingers dancing on her jean clad thighs. She crosses her ankle at the other and actually reads through the first few pages.

This is what she relishes in their peculiar friendship, the innate comfort of silence they have between themselves. Usually, when words are absent its because out of unspeakable tension or sheer awkwardness. But them? In high school, they have spent hours sitting across of each other with books surrounding them, as they prepare for exams. There is a strange solace he brings, so calming she can almost feel it wrapped around her like the best wool blanket.

Yet the reason why she’s here, actively sought him out, keeps swimming in her mind, climbing up her throat and threatens to jump out of her tongue. She raised her eyes away from a dull description of the first ever origin of the idea of flight in the sky and saw him still focused on his book.

 _Should I just leave or tell him and be rejected right away?_ She wonders, loathing how Sansa’s optimism infected her enough to blind her from reason, from logic. He wouldn’t dare agree to her inane notion, the only answer to her dilemma. If she were here, she’d push Margaery until she blurted it out like the words were choking her.

“What is it?” Robb muttered, not sparing her a glance as he continues to read.

She attempts to fish for an excuse but she knows Robb is skilled enough to see through it, as he always did. “You know how I like Starbucks? Not just me, I see every branch of it occupied every day no matter the time.” She starts. He doesn’t say a thing, silently urging her without even looking at her. “My favourite branch is just outside the campus, beside the second hand bookstore. Have you been there?” If this was her opening in a debate match, it would be the worst one in the history of debates.

He arched a brow. “Yes, I hang out with my friends there sometimes. Can’t say there’s anything different with it than the others.” He airily comments.

“Well, uh, I have been dubbed as a regular costumer. But I can’t go back there again because of an incident.” Margaery slowly admits, her eyes are enlarged so the rich azure in them has become much more enthralling to gaze upon.

“Incident?” He echoes.

Margaery nods, her hands rest on the cool pages of the book, fingers fidgeting with one another. “A barista flirted with me. At first I didn’t think of it but whenever I order my drink, he keeps on adding this hazelnut syrup, insisting that the additional is free. And lately, he tries to talk to me, but I don’t want to. I’m not interested at all, Robb. You think I’m overreacting or something?”

It took him a total of five seconds to consider everything. “I think he is flirting with you. Does he make you feel uncomfortable?”

Her knee is bouncing now and she gulps. “Last week he approached me when I was studying,” she looks up to see one part of his mouth is quirked. Margaery rolls her eyes because he knows what that meant. They both know how she cherishes isolation whenever she’s in her zone for her academics. So bothering her while she’s studying is never a good way to win her favour. “I panicked so much I texted Sansa and she came straight away, pretending we’re going to study together despite our different majors.”

“Is this why you’re here? Come for my advice because I’m a guy?”

Margaery dearly wanted to groan, loathing how she has to verbally pronounce her request. “Sansa told me an interesting solution to my problem.” She hints, clearly hoping he’ll catch on. But he doesn’t. _Why are we even friends again?_

“I’d love to hear what it is.” Robb sighs, batting his eyelashes.

“Since you’re a guy and we are on comfortable terms with one another, I was hoping you’d pretend to be my boyfriend so he can stop pestering me.” Margaery declared as tremulous as leaves on a windy day. Before Robb responded, she threw her hands in the air. “We don’t have to do _anything!_ Just accompany me to the blasted café, have a drink with me, and I’ll even pay for our little lunch.”

Robb leaned on his bent elbows and towards her. She had in instinct to follow his actions, maybe even off a cliff if he so wishes it. “You really don’t know anything about being in a relationship, do you?” He retorts.

She scoffs and crosses her arms. “Robb, I had a boyfriend back at high school. Joffrey Baratheon, remember?” She recounts as though it was a win on her part.

He shakes his head, the soft locks following his movements. His hair of deep cinnamon was temptingly soft at any time, her fingers tingled with this thought. “That ass? I’m sad to know he’s your only reference point for romance.” He sarcastically mourns. “We have to play the part princess. Like would it be okay if I hold your hand or put my hand on your back?”

She blinks, sitting straighter. “So you’ll do it then?”

There was that smile again; the very reason why she hasn’t dated anyone else since she was fifteen. “Of course I will.”

“Oh, thank you! I definitely owe you one, Robb.” Margaery breathes with relief.

He shrugs. “Not a problem, honestly.” He assures her. His hand reaches out to hers, tentatively intertwining their fingers together in a loose hold without breaking eye contact with her. “Maybe that barista is a student here. He could see us being all sugary sweet here.”

It was logical, a very feeble reason but it appealed to illogical things like emotions and her fluttering heart. As a practice, she recites in her mind like it could explain the immediate softness of their gazes, she runs her thumb on the bump of his knuckles. “Perhaps.” She agrees.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

A week from when the agreement was made, Margaery texted Robb the time and date. She waited for him at the Law building and from then on, they quietly ambled to their destination. The familiar structure rose on their sights but Robb stopped walking. “Go ahead of me.” He says.

“Like you’ll walk behind me?” She wonders.

“No, no you’ll enter Starbucks and order without me. You know my usual right?” Robb asks. As though he needed an answer for his question, they know each other like one’s favourite story.

Confusion increased in her mind. What was he up to? “Robb, shouldn’t we enter together so we’ll look like a couple?” She lays it out flat and plain. Saying it out loud felt a little good, making her dream a bit more of a reality.

“Listen, I have a plan and just trust me okay?” He reaches forward and tucks strands of her hair behind her ear. Briefly, his knuckles grazed on her cheek and she does her best to not nuzzle in. “Go on.” He softly urges.

Margaery throws a puzzled expression over her shoulder, behind her where Robb is patiently waiting for her to blindly follow him. For a moment, she detested how obedient she is to his command. Is it his silvery voice or how his eyes sparkle like the clearest lake beneath a summer’s sun? The choices are infinite in explaining how she is a fool for him.

Scanning the busy scene, she bites back a cringe when she sees the same barista working on the counter, giving out smiles. She hopes she’s overreacting, overestimating his politeness. But when his gaze landed on her, his smile _widens_ and he has the audacity to wave. Now, she sees his co-workers looking over at her as she lines. She can see the mischief dancing in their eyes.

“Hello again, Margaery.” The brunette greets her. His eyes were blue but not light like Robb’ but darker like navy. “The usual I supposed? Hopefully this time you’ll be convinced of the syrup’s amazing addition to drinks?” He flashed her flashing grin and readied a cup in hand.

“Actually, may I add a-“

“-Princess!”

That was Robb. Margaery gasps as she felt a hand on her waist. She turns and automatically, she beams quite brightly at seeing Robb beside her.

“You didn’t forget my order now did you?” Robb teased with hearty laughter and tapped her nose. He faced the barista, making it quite conspicuous how he curls his arm around her waist and scoot her closer.

“I was just about to order for you.” She meekly mumbles, her cheeks suffusing a shade of red roses would envy.

He sighs, retaining the fond smile. “Ah, you’re too good for me, baby I swear.”

She rests her head on his shoulder, playing with the buttons with her right hand as he states his order. Risking a glance, she sees how subdued the barista is, barely flashing that conventional bright smile he does when she’s in front of him.

“There are empty seats near the window at your 4 o clock. Sit there.” He whispers low into her ear and pats her hip. He faces the cashier again. “And oh, no need to add hazelnut syrup on our drinks.” He requested.

Margaery does her best to not laugh or indicate this scene is anything comedic to her. She quietly sits by the window, replaying the scene in her head with a soft simper on her lips. She lifts her head and sees Robb approaching her with a tray of two drinks.

“You’re so dramatic.” She huffs as she retrieves her drink.

Robb rolls his eyes as he sits right _next_ to her, their thighs brushing against each other. “It was either that or make out with you right here and now. But I didn’t think you’d like to be kicked out of here so soon.” He laughs, sipping on his coffee.

She couldn’t say that she wasn’t exactly opposed to that. Physical evidence is, after all, what everyone would prefer to shift their opinions in the supposed truth. But the truth here is that she likes this act way too much already. _He’s doing this because he’s a good friend._

“Oh you bought cheesecake.” She noticed, staring at the blueberry dessert between their coffees.

Robb grasped the fork, cuts a portion, and surprisingly lifts the utensil until it’s near her mouth. “Open up, buttercup.” He whispers, the warmth of his breath washing over her cheeks. One more inch closer and their noses would touch.

Margaery is so certain this is to further cement the lie that they’re a couple so she gingerly opens her mouth, tasting the sweetness as it rolls around in her mouth. She does so without straying her eyes from his darkening eyes, once clear as the sky but now dark indigo.

“Now it’s your turn.” She lowly says, getting the fork from him, giving him a generous portion. There was a feeling akin to lava pooling in her belly at seeing his pink tongue dart around his lips to catch any cream around his mouth. When she lowered the fork down, their hands touched and this time, she didn’t shy away, holding his hand closer to hers. “You think we have him convinced?”

Robb moves closer, their noses brushes, his smile morphed into a vague smirk. “What would convince _you_ we’re convincing? An impromptu make out session?” The blush was almost on cue with his taunt. He moves his hand to loosely cup the nape of her neck. “Or would an almost kiss would do?”

 _Does he really want to kiss me?_ Margaery wondered, her eyes tracing the shape of his lips, wondering they’re soft as petals of a flower. “I think we’ve done quite a show already.” She shyly reminded him. What would the people around them think of their affections? Scouting the scene, no one paid attention to them.

He sighs, his hand moving to her waist and basically glued her to his side. Gently, he presses a kiss on her temple, linger more than he should (as a friend, she distantly thought but reality is so far from this illusion)

Margaery doesn’t even protest, she curls up to him like a cat seeking for affections and without thinking, presses a kiss on the side of his throat. She tries to ignore the blatant shivers feathering down her spine at the feel of Robb’s mouth brushing against the shell of her ear. Sipping on her coffee, she hopes it’s the source of the heat spreading through her veins. But she wasn’t raised as a fool or to be blinded by something so obvious.

“He keeps on looking our way, poor boy.” Robb whispers. She can _feel_ his lush mouth curving into a grin as so she can feel his fingers making abstract patterns on her clothed hip.

She feebly slaps his thigh. “Don’t mock him, Robb. He’s going through a heartbreak during his shift. We mustn’t be rude.” She scolds him, pulling back and staring into his amused face. Her hair falls on one of her shoulder, brushing on his chest. And she returns his grin. Like they were thieves and they share the conniving joy of success.

“Of course, sweetheart I’m a sensitive guy. Isn’t that why you’re dating me?” Robb throws in without any shame really.

“Among other reasons as well, like your money.” Margaery said and right after, she giggles. She doesn’t remember laughing this much when she was with Michael. Of course, her ex was horribly inattentive to her in any aspect a boyfriend should and their four months relationship came to an end because of this.

Robb pouts. “And I thought it was because of my body. Guess we’re both shallow, baby.”

They ate and drank, with the same daring proximity to continue on the white lie. It wasn’t even thought of when they held their hands while they talked, laughing and discussing more things with even greater comfort they know with anyone else. The barista doesn’t dare look at them again, their happiness hurts his foolish heart.

“Why is this place so special to you? I mean this is literally identical to the one a few blocks from here?” Robb wondered, looking at her with interest.

She lowered her eyes and tugged her lower lip with her front teeth, contemplating on an answer that won’t be too much, to be the pin to pop their bubble. “Oh uh it’s the one nearest to run to when I’m in need of coffee.” She said to his shoulder.

“That’s not an answer. I want to know why it’s unique to you.” Robb pressed on. “I mean your determination for this place is commendable, princess.”

She silently cursed. What could appease him of anything _but_ the truth so well hidden under her tongue? “I like to study here. It’s close to my dorm and to uni.” She answers.

His fingers curl under her chin and he angles her face so they’re now gazing at each other. His face is openly curious (which is bad for her) and he tilts his head. “That’s still convenience. I mean is this the place you got the news you aced that sociology exam?”

“No.” She sucks in a breath, mastering what’s left of her scattered courage to push through one last task. “You really don’t recall?” Her voice is small and tentative, the kind a child asks when they’re uncertain if they’re correct.

He frowns, his hand falling away from her chin. “What? I don’t-wait.” He looks around and it took him a minute to understand. The shock is obvious and she isn’t sure if her heart should soar from hope or break out of despair.

“We used to come at _this_ café when we were in high school, just drooling at the sight of our dream uni. Like-like we talk about what our lives could be here, the dumb elective classes we should pick out of fun.” His gaze on her is different, eying her as though she’s an angel, a magnificent precious stone that he just can’t sell to the market. “Damn El, we used to sit by the window and envy those college students and just want to graduate already. You-you remember that?” His tone is too tender with affections, emotions that she dared not take too much to heart.

Margaery nods. “Those days were special to me, in a way you don’t understand.” _Mostly because I daydreamed of building a life with you. I even hoped we’d be dating by this time!_ She exhales a quivering breath. “I, uh, I just remembered being so hopeful and it’s a beautiful memory.”

“Is that all?”

Hope is a dangerous thing to the hopeless. It’s a line of gun powder, leading the heat and she could burst at the intensity of this feeling, of _love_ that conquers her thoughts and triumphs over reason and reluctance. Another thing is, they’ve been friends all their lives. She wouldn’t want to lose him because Margaery loves him a little too much. Studying his face, she wanted to confess her deepest secret and either she could grieve for the distance between them because of it or….

“We were in our own world back then. I loved it, like nothing else existed but you and me.” Margaery admits; her voice soft as her adoration for him. She waits, as each second passes in dreadful suspense.

To her complete surprise, Robb leaned forward and moulded his lips to hers, his hand curling on her hip to drag her closer. She closes her eyes and can feel those tingles and condones the aftermath of wonders tingling underneath her skin. It was a dream in motion that her lips followed his gentle actions.

She broke the kiss apart, gasping for air, beaming at seeing Robb’ hair is messier thanks to her greedy fingers and his mouth blaringly cherry red. “Is this our first date?” She questions, fully aware how his gaze is solely focused on her lips and not at all what she said.

But it appears he can multitask. “No.” He answers; his voice deeper than minutes ago. “I’d like our legit first time to be a picnic in the moonlight.” Dropping a few kisses on her mouth until she‘s almost rendered speechless, too full with love to verbalize it.

“Ah, you’re a romantic?” It’s a wonder how she doesn’t know about his tender notions with a rich tapestry of history behind them. That’s the past, she thinks, as she leans forward, their foreheads pressing together and she presses a kiss on his cheek.

“Romantic and your boyfriend.” He reminds her with a slyness a fox would strive for.

Margaery laughs and his face expresses just how much he loves making her laugh. “I’d love to have a picnic under the stars.” She agrees. The real reason why they’re here is well forgotten in their minds as they attended to the recent revelation, at the joy humming in the tones of reverence as they conversed more.

“Maybe I should thank the barista for bringing us together.” Robb muses as they exit the coffee shop, with her tucked at his side. He makes a move to turn around but they both laugh as Margaery tugs his side in protest. “Okay _fine_ I’d credit our undying devotion for each other.”

Margaery rolls her eyes. “God, you’re so dramatic.”

“Only for you by the way.”

“As it should be.”

 


End file.
